


Switch

by alafaye



Series: Adventure in the Bedroom [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when it seems that Lucius will have Severus all to himself (and vice versa), the peace intrudes into their relationship. The past and a warning from Narcissa lead them to their club where they remeet an intriguing wizard who may be exactly what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Art work by LJ's jenidralph.
> 
> Originally posted here: http://luciusbigbang.livejournal.com/50755.html for the 2012 Lucius Big Bang.

Lucius' finger tips brushed Asphodel's back, red and bleeding from the whip's kiss. Asphodel moaned and pushed his hips back. Lucius dug his fingernails into a welt. "None of that."

A hiss from pain and Asphodel was quiet again. Lucius purred. "Very good." He bent and licked some of the blood. "Very, very good."

He cupped the end of the glass dildo in Asphodel's arse and whispered a quick incantation. It lit up and began to thrust ever so slowly, in and out, in and out. Lucius smiled and pressed a kiss to the base of Asphodel's spine. His hands spread out like wings on Asphodel's back and kept the hips still, making them take what the dildo was giving him. "You're so beautiful like this, wearing my marks and taking what I give you. You like to please me, don't you?" He smoothed his hand down Asphodel's hip to his cock and thumbed the leaking head. "And so very patient, waiting for me to let you come. But what will you do to show me you've earned it?"

"P-please, Master, anything," Asphodel begged, breathless with pleasure and pain.

"Anything?" Lucius asked. "Anything I want? Everything I could ever ask you to do and you would do it just for one little orgasm?"

A moment's silence fell, heavy but fresh. "I can hold it, Master," Asphodel said finally, shattering the silence as one would glass. "If it's what you wish. I can wait."

Lucius smirked. "Your need to please me will be kept in mind and is so very delightful to hear. However, I want to see you come tonight." He leaned up to loosen the bond's holding Asphodel's hands to the bar above their bed and rolled his lover onto his back. He kissed away the low moan as the welts rubbed against the sheets. "None of that. I only want to hear you moan as you come undone under my mouth."

"I-I" 

Lucius slipped his fingers into that open mouth and took a deep breath as the sucking on them sent a pleasurable wave through his nerves. Fingers still in Asphodel's mouth, he moved down to take the heavy cock into his own mouth. Asphodel drew in a sharp breath and arched his back. Lucius chuckled which only made Asphodel's thigh muscles tighten. In short order, Lucius was teasing and testing his love, bringing him close to that edge and then backing off. Moans and grunts and sobs erupted out of Asphodel's mouth and his body twisted and writhed.

"Please, please, let me come! Please!"

Lucius chuckled. "A little more nicely and I might."

Asphodel sobbed. "Please, Master, let me give you the gift of my orgasm!"

That was new, but Lucius let it go. _For now_. He sucked hard as he swallowed his lover's cock down to the root and hummed. With a choked cry, his mouth was flooded with his lover's cum. He pulled off as it was still spurting and rubbed himself quickly to cover Asphodel's stomach with his own cum. 

"Mine," he said, taking in the site of Asphodel in his new collar and covered in pale streaks of blood and cum, flushed with his orgasm.

"Yours," Asphodel whispered, eyes half lidded and contentedly pleased.

Lucius cleaned them up and removed the binds on Asphodel's wrists. Another spell and the dildo stopped. He set it to the side to be cleaned later and settled next to Asphodel. "You were beautiful tonight."

Asphodel purred. "Thank you, Master."

Lucius kissed his forehead and pulled a duvet over them. "Sleep, now."

A hum was the only answer.

~~~

Lucius scowled into his tea cup and set aside another missive. As though he would ever willingly help a Ministry who had decided to place him in Azkaban time and again without taking the testimony of those other than Death Eaters. There were plenty of those on the other side who knew he had been a spy; pity only a few had stepped forward and pity more that the Ministry would not take their statements as truth. He knew he owed Harry Potter quite the debt; without the hero, Lucius would be in Azkaban.

No, the Ministry would never use him as a symbol of rebirth or renewal.

"More summons?" Severus asked as he walked in.

Lucius cast an eye over Severus and smiled. His walk was careful and just a bit slower than usual and at the bottom of his sleeves, on his wrists, were bands of red. "Yes, more summons. They will learn one day." He pushed away his other correspondence and beckoned his lover closer. "How are you feeling?"

Severus sat uneasily and leaned into Lucius with a soft sigh. "Lovely."

Lucius chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. "Good."

An elf brought in their breakfast, including a fresh pot of tea. Severus fixed Lucius a cup and then sorted out their breakfast. "You're in a mood today," Lucius remarked. Severus, though he was Lucius' sub, was the sort of man who didn't do things for the pleasure of others. Fiercely independent, Severus would never set up Lucius' breakfast or be courteous enough to offer Lucius the first cup.

Severus had paused only briefly before taking a small sip of his tea. "There might be something on my mind, yes."

Lucius looked at Severus' collar. It was a new gift, a symbol of a new start for them. Their relationship had been fraught with arguments, demands on their time, and a war that changed them both. Now, though, they were free to fully explore their relationship and devote time to building it up. Last night, Lucius had gifted Severus with the collar. A simple, half inch band of leather with a hook and tag that had Severus' pet name and Lucius full name. He rubbed the collar with a solitary finger. "About?"

Severus smiled and kissed Lucius. "Not that. I am very pleased you finally offered me a collar. I am proud to wear both it and your name."

Lucius let out a relieved breath. "So what then is on your mind?"

Severus bit his lip. "I was going to speak to you about this soon; I'm not sure how you'll take it now that you have collared me. You remember that I am a switch?"

Ah. Lucius nodded. "I had wondered if we may one day approach the subject as I am completely a Dom."

"Yes." Severus nibbled at his toast. "I had hoped that we may, for a time--a night or two perhaps?--add another to our bedroom activities."

Lucius was silent. He watched, out of the corner of his eye, Severus worry his breakfast to pieces. Adding another to their play. Recent past events had made him protective and almost blindingly possessive. In the past, before Narcissa, they had invited thirds to their scenes. It had been fun and interesting and always new. Though Lucius loved Severus submitting to him, the sight of Severus topping another in a scene drove Lucius to a frenzy of lust. Sometimes, they would top the sub together. But that had been long ago. Almost two decades.

He drank his tea, sitting back, and considered. "How long have you been thinking of this?"

"Only a few weeks, sir," Severus said. He continued to avidly study his breakfast. "I was unsure of how you would take it."

"How do you mean?" Lucius demanded softly. Was Severus afraid? Had he caused his sub to be afraid of speaking his mind? Lucius had always taken care of Severus' needs, seen to it that Severus never wanted. Why now would Severus take so long to bring the subject up?

Severus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His hand strayed to his wrist, touching the marks from the night before. "You've been occupying my time almost constantly. I've barely looked at my notes on the potions I've been researching." He looked up a little shyly and a little coy. "Not that I mind. I understand. Now that we are free to pursue this, I find myself wanting to be near you all the time."

As Lucius had expected. Severus was very perceptive and would of course have noticed Lucius' changed attitude. He reached out and laced their hands together. "Never be afraid to speak your mind, love. Never--I want to ensure that you want for nothing. Promise me that--in the future, you will never wait to address this or anything else again."

Severus nodded. "I promise, sir."

Lucius kissed Severus' knuckles where they lay entwined with his. "I shall think about this. For now, you need a punishment. Finish your breakfast and then you will assume the position to receive twenty marks."

"Yes, sir."

Lucius ate little while Severus ate his meal. He watched his sub, his lover, as he considered the request. Adding a third meant exposing themselves to whomever they choose. It would still mean that out there, someone would know that the former Death Eaters were just as depraved as the public thought they were. More--it allowed someone else to view into their private lives and Lucius had had enough of that. He cherished their solitude out here in Wiltshire, hidden away. It was healing for them, something they needed desperately.

The house elves cleared away the meal and Severus removed his trousers. Bent over the sofa, Asphodel firmed himself for his punishment. Lucius caressed the smooth skin--well, mostly smooth. He smirked as he observed the ends of the marks that peaked down from the night before. He lightly scratched at them and Asphodel twitched. He chuckled. "I cannot stop myself, my love. You are too beautiful."

"Thank you, sir," Asphodel replied in a shaky voice.

Lucius straightened and picked up the cane. "Why am I punishing you?"

"For not discussing my needs with you the moment I realized them," Asphodel said.

"Very good." Lucius turned Asphodel's face and kissed him. He frowned; a bit of a bite there, Apshodel's submission straining at the edges. Yes, Lucius needed to address this. He knew that if he demanded Severus repress himself, it could lead to a break in their fragile relationship, even with having collared Severus. He sighed. "Count them, Asphodel. Twenty." He swung the cane down, watching a red welt quickly appear on the unmarked skin.

"One, sir. Thank you, sir."

~~~

Lucius watched as Severus walked around the club. Despite his collar, he held himself like a Dom; many watched, some curious and some with anger. If a sub was collared, he or she was not to be without his or her master. Severus was walking a fine line now and any movement could spell disaster. Not that Severus couldn't handle himself; Lucius smirked and drank some of his scotch. There were not many who best Severus in a fight and it was with fierce pride that Lucius counted it as one of his sub's qualities. But here in the club, though Severus could easily beat any of those here, a wrong move could mean a front page spread on the Prophet and possible expulsion from the community (for nothing more than hot headedness).

On the stage, the main show for the evening was wrapping up. Lucius kept an eye on it as it was a very thorough demonstration in energy play. The sub--bound to a St. Andrew's Cross--was a canvas painted in every shade of red, from the lightest pink to the darkest blood red. Those who were nearest the stage found themselves caught up in the energy that was generated in the air nearby and little arcs of blue danced around them harmlessly. Lucius noted what the top looked like for later conversation. 

Severus had paused in his wanderings, arms crossed as he leaned against a pillar. His eyes were watching the stage. Lucius frowned; the sub was not Severus' type. Dark blonde, muscled, and much too submissive. If anything, the top--with his dark hair and thin build--was much more to Severus' taste. Lucius looked at his lover again, studying. Why was Severus' looking at the top?

He ordered another scotch and skirted around the seating area to be in the best position to watch Severus. As the demonstration ended, applause broke out. The top helped the sub to waiting attendants, soothing but obviously uninterested in calming the sub to a further base level. He left the stage for the bar and then turned to watch the audience. Lucius looked closer and frowned. His eyes snapped back to Severus, resisting the urge to claim Severus' attention.

But what did Severus want with Harry Potter?

He melted further into the shadows when Potter left the bar and walked a straight path to Severus. He wanted to hear the conversation, but didn't trust himself to not speak up if he was close enough to. Yet still he wondered: what was going on?

~~~

Potter licked his lips as he neared Severus and Severus willed himself to not react in any overt way. He was unsure why he had felt drawn to Potter, but watching the demonstration made Severus want to have Potter kneeling at his feet. Oh, he was sure that Lucius was curious--Potter had topped on the stage--but Severus knew better. He wouldn't ever forget, some months ago, when he had seen Potter spread eagle for a Dom who was slowly opening Potter for his fist. It had been exhilarating and Severus had dreamed of having Potter under him.

"Potter," he greeted. He looked the boy-- _young man now_ his mind whispered _no longer your student_ \--up and down and definitely liked what he saw. Yes, he'd seen it before, but it was shadowed. Now, he could look his fill and he liked it. He wanted more and he wanted to know if he could mark it. Maybe with some hemp rope?

Potter nodded his head. "Severus."

Severus raised his eyebrow. "That's very forward of you."

Potter smirked, one hand in the pocket of his pants. So nonchalant and screaming Dom that if Severus didn't know better, he would think twice about what he was going to ask. "If I say Snape, it's going to feel like we're back in Hogwarts," Potter said.

Severus gave his own wicked smirk, just shy of being coy. "Very well. _Harry_."

Po--Harry's smirk drifted into a softer smile. "You were watching. Are you...looking for your own demonstration?" His eyes promised an even better one.

Severus sensed Lucius' shifting behind him and chuckled. "I was thinking of something different. Perhaps we could use one of the private rooms? I'd like somewhere private for this discussion."

Harry studied Severus for a long, tense moment. He looked behind Severus, as if sensing Lucius, but finally he nodded. "Sure. They've allowed me one for tonight to rest after the demonstration."

Severus half turned and twitched his finger. Lucius stepped forward, silent. Severus raised his chin. "Lucius must come."

"Two for one, eh?" Harry took a deep breath. "I suppose." He turned and led them down past the stage where the club's private rooms were for members. Lucius and Severus--members for years--had one of their own; Severus wondered if Harry had one always reserved or if it was just for tonight. The room was just behind the stage, but sound proofed well. There was a sumptuous bed, big enough for five easily, and several chairs. Everything was padded save for the wooden boards in a corner designed for harder play. 

A bar was stocked in another corner and Harry set his drink down on it. "Would you like a drink?"

"We're fine," Lucius answered. He hovered around Severus, rather like a dark forbidding angel.

Severus' face was blank when Harry raised an eyebrow. "May I have a seat?" he said instead of answering the silent question.

"Please," Harry said, gesturing to a low sitting couch. 

Lucius followed and remained standing as Severus sat. Harry chose to sit at the other end and leaned back, at ease. "Should I assume that Lucius is your Dom?"

"He is, but he is not in charge tonight," Severus said carefully. "Well, he has the final say, but I am leading the discussion for us."

Harry frowned. "I don't understand."

Severus smiled. "Oh, I think you do, but as usual, you don't see."

Harry raised his eyebrows, looking amused. "You're looking for a sub, yes?" He chuckled. "You saw me, then, and wanted more?"

Lucius twitched, almost imperceptibly and Severus swallowed hard. There would be a long discussion later, Severus knew. He took a deep breath. "Of a sort. I am very happy being Lucius' sub. He's an amazing Master and I know I am blessed to have him. However, there is a side of myself that if I do not indulge it, may disrupt our relationship. We came here tonight to see if I could find someone to my tastes that we could take to bed for one or two scenes and when I saw you, I couldn't let the opportunity pass by."

Harry nodded. "I see. Just one or two scenes?"

"On separate nights, of course," Severus said. "It wouldn't be anything too intense or involved."

"What would you do to me?" Harry asked.

"What are your limits?" Severus countered. "I like to know so I can create the scene. I find it's more rewarding for me if I can create a scene that the sub wants rather than the other way around, as I prefer with Lucius."

"A true switch," Harry said. "I only met one once, on the continent. I topped him, but I think it would be an honour to sub for you."

Severus let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He didn't know how much it meant to him to have Harry agree. "Then we have much to discuss."

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course. Let me just--"

"Not tonight," Lucius said suddenly, making both Severus and Harry jump. They'd forgotten him and whatever tenuous link had been created broke with Lucius' interruption. "If we may, we'll contact you by owl to determine the specifics."

Shoulders' straightened, Harry took a shaky breath. "That's fine. Perfectly. I--"

"Nothing you did, Harry," Lucius said with an honest smile. Rare. Severus shrank inside and wondered what he'd done wrong. Other than the obvious, there had been nothing. Right? He ran through the night's events as Lucius continued. "We'll send you an owl soon. If you'll excuse us."

Harry stood. "No, it's fine. I'll let you have the room so you don't have to be interrupted. I look forward to your owl." He gave them both a tight smile and left.

Severus took a deep breath and lifted his chin, not defiantly, but with respect. Barring his throat to show his submission. "Sir?"

"Kneel," Lucius whispered. 

Asphodel whimpered and removed his robe. He turned and knelt, as ordered, at Lucius' feet. He crossed his arms behind his back and bent his head forward. Lucius sighed and began to pace. With every stride, the air in the room grew heavy and Asphodel began to shake uncontrollably. Hours could have passed, but it could have just as well been mere seconds. Finally, though, Lucius stopped in front of Asphodel and laid a hand on his head. Asphodel twitched, unable to help himself.

"Good," Lucius said. "Still afraid of me. Always know that I am in charge, Asphodel. Always." He paused and chuckled softly. "You can speak."

"Yes, sir, always, sir," Asphodel whispered.

"You were hiding something from me," Lucius said. "Tell me."

"Sir--"

Lucius growled. "Asphodel! I did not tell you to argue with me! I told you to tell me what you were hiding."

"Nothing," Asphodel said. Too hard, not enough.

Lucius summoned a whip and walked just enough paces to have a clear view of Asphodel's back. It was only just healing from the whipping a few nights ago and the sharp sting was harder because of the new skin. Asphodel whimpered and then clenched his teeth. "Tell me!" Lucius demanded.

Broken. Something had broken. Severus' mind whipped through the last month. The last year. He whimpered again. "Lily."

Lucius paused. "Again."

"Lily."

The whip landed on the floor with a heavy thud and Lucius sat on the couch. "Come here."

Severus bit his tongue to keep a sob back and crawled into Lucius' lap. "I'm sorry."

"Hush, we're both at fault," Lucius said. He rubbed Severus' sides and neck, avoiding his back. "Now, tell me. What did Potter mean when he said you saw him?"

"I know what you're thinking," Severus said. "I do." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "It was...it must have been a year. Before you wrote to me. I was here, not looking in particular, but just enjoying the atmosphere. I honestly was. Harry was here that night and he was subbing. He looked beautiful, spread out and opening up for the dom. Gods, Lucius, if I could ever look that good for you--"

Lucius kissed him, silencing the protest. "You are. Always."

Severus took a deep breath. "For a week after, the image haunted me. It was so intense; I couldn't stop myself from imagining him under me. But then you wrote and I forgot all about it. When we came here tonight and I saw him on the stage, I could only think that if I could have another for a few scenes, I wanted him."

Lucius was silent. Severus worried. The atmosphere in the room grew heavy again with tension and something else looming over them. Severus closed his eyes and took what calm Lucius was still projecting into himself. Finally, Lucius said, "I forgive you. If you swear to me that in the last year together you've not been thinking of him as I took you."

"I swear it," Severus said. He meant it. With Lucius, Severus thought of nothing else.

"And when you realized you wanted to add another?" Lucius pressed. 

"Nameless, faceless men," Severus said.

Lucius nodded. "Very well. Thank you for being honest." He touched Severus' cheek and Severus opened his eyes. Lucius' burned into him, the grey an intense stormy colour that both chilled and excited Severus. "And thank you for using it."

Severus calmed considerably. "I refuse to be abused, Lucius."

Lucius rubbed Severus' cheek with his thumb. "That spirit of yours can never be completely dominated. Such a wild fire burns in you--to know that I can shape it and tame it as I will yet still be burned by it--oh, you are lovely."

Severus didn't blush. Much. Lucius chuckled and kissed him. "How can I make up my indiscretion to you? Tell me," Lucius whispered against Severus' lips.

"Let me ride you?" Severus asked quietly. He needed that, in control but still receiving Lucius' forgiveness. He rolled his hips against Lucius' and a cracked groan fell from his lips. The pressure and heat threatened to overwhelm him. He stood to remove his pants, but quickly straddled Lucius' hips again.

Lucius whispered quietly and Severus' hole was dripping with oil. Lucius’ nimble fingers reached behind and opened Severus with care. Severus in turn loosened Lucius' trousers and pants and stroked his lover's hard length. Three fingers. It wasn't enough. He pushed Lucius' hand away and lifted up. Lucius shifted his hips forward, giving Severus' the room he needed. As he sank down, they both let out a breath that spoke volumes of their argument. 

"Yes," Severus said. He moved slowly, savouring the feeling. Though he loved the stretch this position gave him, they didn't often use it; Lucius preferred Severus to be on his front, arse in the air. Complete submission. But this was different and Severus memorized every detail of it. He gripped the top of the couch and widened his legs. Lucius' hands steadied him, firm on Severus' hips. He watched with something near reverence as Severus moved.

"Sorry," he muttered. And again moments later. As though he couldn't stop.

Severus smirked and leaned down for a bruising kiss that was more spit and errant tongue than lip. Lucius' moaned against Severus' mouth and his moved his hand to Severus' hair where he latched on with hair-pulling strength. Severus gasped and rolled his hips harder, deeper. It had always been difficult for him to distinguish pain from pleasure in their scenes and when they fucked. Lucius pulled harder on his hair and on Severus' hip, nails dug in so hard it drew blood.

A burning fire erupted down Severus' spine to the base of his cock. He bit Lucius' lip as his orgasm spilled over, almost violently, on them both. His muscles froze and his back arched, his cock continuing to spurt. Lucius swore and his hands tightened their grip further as he jerked up, coming inside Severus' tight grip. 

Something loosened between them and Severus collapsed onto Lucius, panting, satisfied.

~~~

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I apologize for the abrupt end to our meeting the other evening. It was not at all the way I planned for it to, but I had to make some things clear between Severus and myself. I also must apologize for my tone and body language--it was not an attempt to_ dominate _you. I realized after that you reacted as though I was. That was not my intent. Ever since Severus and I began our relationship anew, things have been a bit difficult for us, finding our footing. Especially now that he had admitted a desire for a temporary sub._

_Rest assure, however, that all has been cleared between Severus and I. We have talked at length about adding you for a few nights and soon Severus will send you his own owl to discuss these with you. My only role those nights will be to watch as it is a favourite past time of mine; though I would never submit to him, it is quite the thrill seeing that side of him. I hope that will be quite alright with you._

_Severus and I both look forward to seeing an owl from you._

_Sincerely,  
Lucius Malfoy_

_Dear Lucius,_

_I may call you that, yes? I accept your apology and eagerly await Severus' owl. I do not mind if you watch us._

_Sincerely,  
Harry Potter_

~~~

_Dear Harry,_

_Lucius was kind enough to share his letter to you and then yours to him. I thank you for accepting his wish to watch as well as his apology. I must ask that you accept my promise that whatever troubles we_ may _have--though I doubt there will be--will not extend to the scenes you and I shall share. He will merely watch, nothing more._

_The air clear, I now wish to address what you like in a scene. Is there anything you've wished to try but have not found the right Dom for? Something that excites you? And what are your limits? Your safe word?_

_Sincerely,  
Severus Snape_

_Dear Severus,_

_I accept your promise. I was once a third for a couple who spent the entire scene fighting, using me as their outlet and owl. I disliked it and wish to never be part of such a thing again._

_My time on the continent left me with little that I wish to explore. What remains, I am not yet brave enough to find out. However there are a few items that I like that few Doms in England can do. I like to tied up with rope, the rougher the better. Few can do the knots right or the criss-crossing. I also like to be well used--a dildo in either my mouth or bottom, a cock in the opposite. The fisting you saw was another of my guilty pleasures. Too many will go too fast or end it too abruptly. ~~(I will admit that there had been once in my final year at school that I imagined you would do that to me.)~~ I'm also particularly fond of being blind folded, tied down, and roughly fucked._

_My limits are simple--I want to know what is going to happen in a scene. No surprises, nothing added in suddenly. If I'm not told, I will end the scene. No pet names, too much vanilla, wands, urine, feces, no blood, body worship, feminization, needles, fire. My safe word is Weasley._

_Is there anything I should know about you?_

_Harry_

_Harry,_

_It is interesting to note that the other night at the club I had imagined using rope on you. Hemp, to be exact. Has your shielding failed again?_

_I have thought over your likes and I must ask, as the idea did occur to me (perhaps next time vanish the words rather than simply cross them out?), if you liked role-play? I was not fond of being a teacher, but now that I have thought it over, I wonder if we could return briefly to our former roles?_

_There is nothing much you should know about me for the scene. I do pay attention to my sub to gain clues about how to proceed best, but I will lay out the entire evening in respect of your wishes._

_Severus_

_Severus,_

_I apologize; if I'm thinking too much about something, it can spill over. I've not been tied thoroughly in over a year and it has been occupying my thoughts rather a lot lately._

_I would have never asked, knowing that you didn't like me as a student, but a small role-play would be lovely._

_Harry_

~~~

"Lucius?" Severus called.

Lucius looked up from his paperwork and beckoned Severus closer. In his hands was a letter. Lucius raised an eyebrow and read over the latest missive. "Interesting. Who would have ever guessed that the hero wanted such things?"

"He's a safe choice," Severus offered quietly.

Lucius set the letter down and cocked his head to the side. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed how reclusive we've become," Severus said. "I know we discussed how you love monopolizing my time, but I've noted, too, that you are keeping a firm wall between us and the world beyond."

Lucius chuckled, pleased. "So I have."

"And so I suspected that you must have been anxious adding another," Severus finished. "Another would mean we'd be exposing ourselves. Harry won't be a risk--he'd have as much to lose as us."

Lucius hummed in thought. "I doubt he sees it that way. I believe Harry does not care for the attention he receives or the accolades afforded to him for his triumph."

"I know that," Severus all but hissed. "I recall from the Legilimency lessons I gave him, but that's not what I meant. If the wizarding world found out, it would expose him more to the media. They'd hound him and he would be unable to travel in our world without having at least one passer-by verbally assault him."

The irony of it was, of course, that several respected and well known witches and wizards were far from the chaste and pure image of respectability the wizarding world expected from its leaders and celebrities. Those leaders and celebrities upheld and demanded such respectability, but they were often the most deviant. The club Severus and Lucius were part of it was very discreet, keeping its list of clients and members far from any prying eyes. Its location was a tight secret revealed only after a client revealed himself or herself. A powerful charm kept lips firmly shut so as not to allow for blackmail or slipped secrets. Yet many of the members were those with whom Lucius rubbed elbows with when he visited the Ministry on business.

"Invite him over," Lucius said. "Now that you know what he likes in a scene--and I know you're already planning the scenes--you need to discuss it face to face."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I thought I--"

Lucius pulled his lover into his lap for a hard kiss. "You're still mine."

"I know," Severus whispered. "As I said, I realized what it is you've done to me, to us. Hiding us away."

"I'm done with the media and public, love," Lucius said. "My last years should be spent the way I want to, with the one I wish to be with."

Severus smiled softly. "You can and you are and you will. As I said, Harry will be completely discreet."

"I've no doubt."

"So may I please, sir, direct the encounters with him?"

Lucius sighed. "I suppose I can allow it." He narrowed his eyes and squeezed Severus' arms. "So long as you know that you are still mine."

Severus smirked. "Always know, my love."

Placated, Lucius asked, "How many scenes are you planning?"

"I...had a question about that, sir," Severus offered hesitantly.

"Oh?" Lucius leaned back, away, and coolly regarded his lover. This could ever be very good or very bad.

"I want to see how it goes with him," Severus said quietly. He didn't look away, unashamed, but still unsure.

"How do you mean?" 

"I know I said one or two nights when I first proposed this--"

Lucius cut him off abruptly. "Severus. Don't become attached."

Severus looked away, hair cutting his face off from Lucius' eyes. His cheeks burned and his breath was shallow and quick. "I won't, sir."

"Then why do you ask for more?"

"Time I spend with Harry has never ended with only a few meetings. It has extended beyond what was expected."

"It extended beyond what was expected because neither of you liked the other. Your mutual hatred hindered any progress you made or might have made."

Severus nodded. "I understand."

Lucius took a deep, ragged breath. "I'm sorry. I know--you don't like possessive lovers."

Severus half smiled and rested his head on Lucius' shoulder. "Things are different now."

"And yet you are still unfettered."

"Our failings."

"Our balance. Us, together." Lucius ran a hand through Severus' hair. "Let me think on this. I--let me think."

Severus kissed his cheek, one hand cupping the other. "I will never ask for more than you can give me. If two nights is all you can give, then that will be all. It is more than I could hope for, knowing you."

Lucius' spirits quieted. Severus understood. That was good. Lucius could do the same and he _would_ think on Severus' proposal. If Potter was anything like the hot tempered boy he had been, two nights would not be enough. When Severus' topped, he needed a sub who would fight back and if Potter could give it, Severus would meet that fire with a raging hunger. 

Lucius would have to wait to make a firm decision until after the first night, but he would keep it in mind in the meantime.

~~~

Severus nodded as he looked over the spread the house elves had put together. "Thank you, Nim. That will be all." Nim bowed and left with narry a pop of forced air. Severus sat in a chair a distance from the table and closed his eyes, meditating for a short while before Harry arrived. 

Too much too soon? He wondered if he and Lucius were too delicate to be moving so fast. Their boyhood years together had been tainted with the knowledge of how little time they had together--Lucius had to wed Narcissa to inherit his family's estate by the time he was twenty-one. The few years they had together was a heavy journey of highs and lows, coming together in fits of passion that lasted for a few days before devolving into fights that rocked their social circles. It had been amazing and yet difficult. Lucius was desperate for every ounce of Severus--wanting and needing the memories of Severus to cherish after his wedding. Severus, however, had chafed under the constant strain on his attention and a partner who was only a Dom.

The marriage, in the end, saved them. A pureblood marriage required fidelity until a male heir had been born and attending Hogwarts--ancient magic that protected the bloodline. If the child survived the illnesses and frailty of childhood and growing magic, then the marriage was considered a success. Therefore, until the child was considered old enough, those in the marriage had to remain loyal to ensure that an heir strong enough could carry on the name. The years had been long--eleven years of Narcissa's knowing smirk (a pureblood witch who maintained that those who were 'deviant' and 'inverts' should be banished; her marriage to Lucius was a trophy that she showed off as often as possible when Severus visited) and Draco's temper tantrums.

The first two years, Severus avoided the new Malfoy family (somehow Lucius’ father, Abraxas, had contracted dragon pox--a virus that had not been traveling in any of his social circles and didn't carry on to them once the man contracted it--a mere month after the marriage vows) and avoided the papers. He travelled extensively after he received his NEWTs before being recruited by an old school mate in Germany for Voldemort's growing army. It had been there, in Severus' initiation that they meet again. Bellatrix gleefully reintroduced them and left, cackling. (Severus had always wondered if she somehow knew.) Their conversation had been stiff and almost rudely impersonal, as though they were strangers rather than former school boys and lovers.

Severus had ached, physically, wanting to be alone with Lucius and kneeling before him again.

A carefully and emotionally charged dance had begun that night. Neither of them willing to give in and yet neither willing to wait. Draco had come along shortly after, another trophy for Narcissa, and it was Severus who was charged with keeping the Malfoy heir healthy. (That was for Severus to gloat over as the records of Malfoy heirs maintained Malfoys had healthy sons; the Black line, however, was littered with weak children.) It was Severus who helped Draco grow into a young wizard that Lucius could be proud of. Still, it was years of knowing that he was caring for part of the distance in his relationship with Lucius; it was knowing that if he didn't ensure that Draco reached magical maturity that they would be stuck at the standstill until another heir could be had.

For Severus and Narcissa, Draco's health brought them first to a truce and finally a grudging friendship. The seemingly endless visits to the Manor to administer another potion or to simply address a complication meant they were in near constant contact, especially if Narcissa didn't wish to wait until Lucius returned home to contact Severus. More, Narcissa, unlike many of her social contemporaries, was a mother who was concerned with Draco's health and therefore was nearly always in the room when Severus was caring for Draco. Abrupt conversation slowly became small talk until they had become something not unlike friends. When Draco came to the conclusion some time around the age of four that he had a mother and two fathers, Narcissa and Severus finally laid their past to rest. 

Severus' turn from Voldemort abruptly halted whatever tenuous beginnings had happened in that first year after he'd returned from his travels. Though their relationship was more strained than Severus' had been with Lucius when Lucius had married, Severus refused to let any child of Lily's come to harm. If it meant going back to Hogwarts, back to Dumbledore whose eyes were too knowing, Severus would do it. To save Lily and her family. 

And he'd lost everything.

The end of the war brought his arrest until Dumbledore came forward on his behalf and yet it did nothing. Though he was a free man, his arm still burned with the Dark Mark; former school friends, those who managed to avoid prison if they were suspected, refused to talk to him--he was a traitor to their cause, a cause they'd accepted him into despite many of them knowing he was a half blood. Dumbledore's side and the Ministry's avoided him, never trusting him. Lily was dead, their friendship gone forever and unable to be healed. Lucius grew coldly distant, unsure now because he didn't understand how Severus could turn from his former ways for a Muggle born. Narcissa gave him a heated hatred--he came from a proud, pureblood family and he turned on the purebloods for an ideal that was opposite of the pureblood ways. If it had been half a century ago, Severus would have been completely banished from the pureblood circles.

It was Draco and his insistence that Severus was part of the family that opened up moments for healing to begin. The distance allowed Severus and Lucius to developing a friendship that had been missing from their former relationship, a friendship that grew to understanding and acceptance. Draco's sorting lead to a weekend away for Lucius and Severus that had been as much about passion as healing and beginning anew.

Those four years--it had been so different from when they were boys. They were both adults now, knew what their limits were and what they wanted and needed. Lucius allowed for Severus to explore his other side, joining in over time to watch or sometimes participate. The highs and lows that had marked their relationship became less until they were mere bumps that they later chuckled over. Even Narcissa mellowed, giving them small, amused smiles when Lucius left to whisk Severus away or when Severus visited. (Though Severus still maintained that it had been because she'd found her own lover; Lucius disagreed.)

When Voldemort had returned, Severus had spent the next years concerned. Voldemort, of course, said that Severus was a double spy, reporting back to him on Dumbledore's movements. Yet the fact remained that Severus had turned to Dumbledore to save Lily--Lucius knew, of course he knew, Severus had never tried to hide that from him. How would Lucius react now? Their hours together were cracked with insecurity and a foggy future. Lucius looked at Severus as though Severus held the answer that he was searching for, but Severus pulled away, unknowing and not wanting to know what the question was.

Lucius' incarceration at the end of Draco's fifth year and Voldemort then trying to recruit Draco in Lucius' place that did both--made Lucius ask the question aloud and give the answer. Frail from his stay in Azkaban, Lucius rested weakly in a wing back chair in Severus' quarters in Hogwarts and slowly sipped the firewhiskey. He admitted that he had wondered in the years since the first war, what Voldemort meant to do if all he did was allow for violence to go on rather than return society back to the old ways of carefully bred witches and wizards who allowed magic to grow rather than shrink. And if Voldemort was willing to let a pureblood rot in jail and then recruit a mere child whose magical education was incomplete--Lucius decided he couldn't allow it to continue.

He kept Draco from being initiated, ordering Draco to remain at Hogwarts as often as possible under Severus' watchful eye. Lucius re-joined Voldemort's army as a spy, reporting back to Severus or Dumbledore himself. Narcissa never knew. (Though Severus had--

A movement in the air was the only warning Severus had when Nim joined him. "Sir, Mr. Harry Potter is here to see you."

Severus took a deep breath and stood, stretching his muscles. Nothing answered yet. He frowned and ran a finger across his collar. If only there had been more time. A tingle on the back of his neck let him know that Lucius was watching from a hidden nook and he half smiled. "Show him in."

Nim left. Severus looked over the tea spread again and smoothed down his robes. There would be more time later for reflections. He only hoped it wouldn't be too late. His frown grew deeper as he thought that over again. Too late? Often times, he found that he thought quicker than he could keep up with--something that had served him well as a spy--and he hoped that this time he could catch up before anything happened.

The door opened and Nim led Harry in. "Mr. Harry Potter," she announced.

Severus half smiled. "Thank you, Nim. Leave us."

Nim bowed and left, closing the doors. Severus waved to the table. "Please, sit, Harry."

Harry, dressed in a set of robes that brought out the green of his eyes, approached with the confidence of someone at ease with his wants. Severus grinned to himself. He was never satisfied with those who were at odds with what they wanted from a scene. He sat at the other chair and poured the tea. "Thank you for coming today."

Harry chuckled. "Sounds a bit officious."

"I apologize," Severus said. "I am unsure how to proceed."

Harry half smiled. "It's all right." He paused for a moment. "I'm always nervous myself when I get involved as a sub. I--I was hurt badly once and it's made me unsure ever since."

"But I know that you are comfortable with what you want," Severus argued.

"Oh, I am," Harry said. "It's just that I don't want to make myself so vulnerable again."

Severus nodded. That he understood too well. "I think you'll find I know that feeling very well."

Harry studied him, eyes intense and intrusive. Almost rudely. "That's the past, right? Let's...leave it be."

Severus took a deep breath and nodded. "Agreed." Perhaps he had been a bit too introspective before this meeting. He mentally shook away the cobwebs and offered a plate of muffins. "As I'm sure you can tell from our letters, I already have the scenes planned out. I just need to discuss them with you before we decide on a day."

"Your letters were very telling," Harry agreed and his eyes were dark with something that looked very much like passion. "I'm looking forward to what you have planned."

Severus smirked. "I'm glad. I think you'll find them to be exactly the sort of thing you like." He rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "I have two nights planned, both of them addressing what you expressed a need for. I learned about ropes and how to tie a lover up just so when I was traveling in my younger years--the first night, I believe that I will tie you up with hemp ropes and fill you. Once you are completely and utterly tied up, I'll put a dildo in your beautiful arse that will fuck you and I'll then fuck your mouth."

Halfway through Severus' description, Harry had paused in sipping his tea. His pupils had dilated and his skin flushed just a shade, enough to tell Severus that this was exactly the sort of night that Harry looked forward too. He smirked. "Would that be too much?"

Harry narrowed his eyes playfully. "No, you bastard. How did you know?"

Severus chuckled a little. "Your letters revealed it to me. Though you clearly have no problem submitting completely, you like being held down so you can fight back. Yet you want to be held down so completely that there is not an inch of you that isn't being used or being made to submit."

"I can understand why Lucius is possessive of you," Harry said with a smile. "If you're able to so easily discern what I want from a few letters, a sub would be unwilling to let you go. Lucius would have to fight to keep you."

The back of Severus' neck tingled. Lucius couldn't be jealous--he'd never been before. Then again...Severus put all those thoughts behind a firm barrier and focused on the conversation. "He'd have no competition--I enjoy being his sub." There, that should placate Lucius.

Harry chuckled. "So you're more a sub than a Dom?"

Severus shrugged. "Not particularly. I enjoy the relationship I have with Lucius--it's very fulfilling." And yet he could read in Harry's eyes the very question that had been dogging Severus--if he was happy with Lucius, why did he need to indulge the other side of his personality?

But Harry let the question slide by. Severus, oddly, found himself disappointed that Harry didn't ask. Why was he disappointed?

~

Hidden in the shadows, Lucius clenched his teeth. What was it about Harry Potter that made one question everything? That made the status quo, once unshakable, seem dangerously open to trouble? Lucius had watched Severus ready himself for this meeting and watched as his lover danced through a mire of emotions. It had looked as though every emotion Severus was capable of had gone through his mind. It made Lucius pensive, thinking and remembering and wondering.

He yearned to return to his study, where he kept his journals, to look back on the past. If Severus--whose mind was never quiet, always moving--was uneasy, then Lucius needed to do some of his own meditations.

But he needed to be here, listening to this conversation.

Even if he was uncomfortable with the subject matter.

~

"So what about the next night?" Harry asked instead.

Severus took a deep breath and in the next, a sip of his tea. "The second night we role-play. You will have been assigned detention. When--"

Harry held up a hand. "Will the room look like the Hogwarts classrooms?"

"What would make you comfortable?" Severus countered.

Harry bit his lip, clearly thinking. "I--would be more comfortable if it didn't look like the classrooms."

Severus bowed his head a fraction. "Then it will merely be one of the rooms here. Likely one of the parlors where I could bend you over a coffee table."

"Thank you."

Severus smirked and continued with the scene. "When you arrive for your detention, instead of having you scrub cauldrons or inventory the potion ingredients or write lines, I'm going to have you put yourself on display. When I see what a lovely arse you have, I will bind your hands to the legs of a table and summon a jar of oil. I'll slowly open you up until you beg me for more. As soon as you do, I'll add more fingers until I can fit my entire hand inside you and remark how amazing it is that you have kept such a dirty secret from everyone. Including me--who would be willing to indulge you if you would just ask. And you do--ask me to thrust it until you're fucking yourself on my hand, taking my arm in. When you come, you scream loud enough to scare the school."

Harry gulped. "Well. I--"

Severus chuckled. "You like losing your inhibitions?"

"With the right person," Harry admitted quietly. His face flushed and looked embarrassed.

"You can relax here," Severus told him. "Lucius has several wards that prevent the public from ever knowing what happens here and prevents anyone from sneaking onto the grounds for some shocking sordid story."

Harry took a deep breath. "Well. Those nights--we should space them, yes?"

"A week between? Would that suffice?"

"Perfectly," Harry agreed with a smile.

"Good. Do you need more details? Was there something you didn't like?"

"Where will Lucius be?"

Ah. Good point. Severus hadn't discussed it with Lucius, but Lucius nearly always chose the same spot when Severus topped. "He will probably be in a corner, sitting. He won't come closer to us unless we move toward him, which isn't likely to happen with the scenes I've planned. He won't ever touch you and won't say anything."

Harry nodded. "Then that's all I think I need to know. And no, there isn't anything I'd like to add or remove."

"Very well. When would you like the first one to be? I don't have many social plans--I would only need to let Lucius know. He might object, but if he does, I will let you know right away."

Harry hummed. "Could we do it this Saturday? I always like to relax with scenes after the work week."

"Saturday is good for me. I'll let you know if something changes, but plan for Saturday."

The rest of the conversation was small talk--discussing Harry's job as a heptologist (which he admitted was strange and a career he hadn't wanted at first but grew to love as it kept him away from the general public, especially since most people didn't go near snakes) and the recent weather (of course it's the Muggles, they're putting all that garbage into the air! Honestly, Potter). What their favourite tea meal was and how often they went to the club. Severus only realized how much time had passed when his neck kept getting hotter and he happened to look outside.

"I've kept you longer than I ought to have," Severus said. It was nearing five. "I apologize."

"No, it's fine," Harry said with a smile. "I enjoyed this. It was nice."

Severus flushed a little. Nice? He cleared his throat. "I'm glad. I always hated being held up with inane chatter."

Harry gave Severus a hard look. "And was this inane chatter?"

"No, not at all. I found myself enjoying this as well." Severus twitched and wondered what Lucius would say now.

Harry stood and held out his hand. "Until Saturday."

Severus took the offered hand. "Saturday."

Nim came when called and showed Harry out. Severus leaned back in his chair. "Lucius?"

There was no answer. Severus frowned and left the parlor for his lab. He needed a distraction for a few hours.

~~~

Lucius ran his hand down his journals until he finally found the one from Draco's sixth year. As Harry had said, the past was the past. He didn't need to think back ever again on what had been. And though Draco had been a bright, guiding light in those confusing years, they were dark. His marriage vows kept him tied to Narcissa, loyal until Draco was old enough and strong enough, but he had all but pined for Severus, wanting Severus submitting to him. It had been several long years that he kept locked away.

No, he needed to go back to the beginning of the new. Past the uneasy truce they had before Voldemort's return. (But, his mind whispered, what of the fact that they had been happy then? What had changed? Would those years have changed as they were now?) He turned pages until he found the entries he was looking for.

_5 April_

_Severus knows something is wrong. I think he is beginning to suspect that I'm not entirely honest with him nor with myself. I had my doubts at the end the first time, but this time, the Dark Lord's ravings and actions lead me to believe that his years as a spirit, soul without home, left him worse off. Though I may agree Muggles are inferior, the mass killings are not the way to show that we are superior. Nor should we be killing our own kind. How will we increase our population once more if we kill each other?_

Lucius frowned and chased the entries down until he found the end of the summer.

_19 August_

_Only now do I have the strength to take pen to paper. Though I was only in Azkaban for a mere few weeks, I am left weaker than I have ever been. Severus has been with me, supplying me with potions to make me stronger. Yet little can ease my nightmares. The screams of the prisoners still echo inside my head and most nights I awaken with dread. I once studied dementors as a child, curious about such creatures that eat happiness and leave behind misery. I realize now that there are no words able to rightly describe what it feels like. My life, now framed in startling clarity, leaves me with little choice._

_I have ordered Draco back to Hogwarts under Severus’ protection. Dumbledore cannot stop it--Draco is Severus' godson. If Draco wishes to visit, he is allowed to. Until the Dark Lord is once and for all gone, I cannot have Draco at the Manor. It is too vulnerable. If the Dark Lord were true to the vision of purebloods, I would gladly offer Draco when he came of age. Yet Draco still has two years of education and is not ready to face another wizard in a duel. And I--a pureblood wizard who devoted myself to the Dark Lord--was abandoned._

_Yes, it is true that I was bested by a mere boy and his friends. However, if the Dark Lord had not been so obsessed with the Potter boy, it would not have happened. I do regret I was bested by him, but regardless..._

_No, I have turned away from the Dark Lord. I do not believe that Dumbledore and his like are correct, but neither is the Dark Lord. This war must end so that the purebloods may have the chance to take their place and show themselves better._

_21 August_

_Severus continues to ply me with potions. It is no wonder that the Dark--Voldemort chose to recruit him. His skill with the Dark Arts, potions, and spells are formidable. I myself would never willingly duel him. I owe him a great debt for seeing that Draco survived his childhood and was able to attend Hogwarts. He could have chosen not to, spite me for what had happened. But Draco will see adulthood, a proud and powerful wizard who will continue the Malfoy line and the pureblood way. And now I find myself the recipient of Severus' care. It is slow going, but I am stronger than I was when I left Azkaban, healthier than what most would be._

_I only wish I was stronger so that I could show him proper gratitude. As the days have passed, I have noted his increased submissiveness. More and more, he calls me sir and he bares his neck for me. This morning, when he brought me my potions, he bowed. Infinitesimally, but he did._

_I am grateful that our relationship was given the years of friendship it now has. I did not appreciate Severus until years after our first affair. It is true, we were young. Thought ourselves in love. And yet, it wasn't about love or friendship or comfort. It was mere passion. Toward the end, I knew we were spiteful. Our years apart--I would not trade them for anything. We are better now. Our relationship far more stable._

_I wish I could be at Hogwarts with him. He travels to the Manor to bring me my potions and I wish he could stay. If only to spend the day in bed with me._

_Gods, I never thought I would want that. From Severus no less._

_3 September_

_Term has begun--with so many in the school, it is now possible for Severus to leave for a night on the weekend. He is still asleep next to me, face relaxed into something like peacefulness. My strength is still not what it should be and for the first time last night, I simply took him. Face to face, whispers and gentle kisses. It's never been like that. As though we were equals._

__Later __

_Severus woke. I set aside my writing so we could talk._

_Something...fragile has begun._

_I don't know what to do._

_When Draco reaches his maturity, I am allowed to divorce Narcissa. She and I have discussed it at length and she admits that it would probably be for the best. She knows where my wants and desires lay, even after all these years. She is not bitter. She was, in the beginning. She had hoped for a pureblood husband who was, through and through, loyal to all of the traditions. I wish I could take back all of the spite and hate she threw at Severus; the smug looks when it was_ she _on my arm at endless balls and parties. She who gave birth to my child._

_It was Draco who healed us all. Softened whatever had hardened her heart, gave me hope, and brought Severus back. Draco who insisted we were all family._

_Narcissa does not know I've changed sides, but I think she suspects. I think she suspects a lot more than I give her credit for. She has her own secrets, this I know. She disappears to France often and I think she has found her own happiness. When Draco comes to his maturity, I have no doubt that she and I will divorce amicably. I will give her an allowance as tradition demands, but she has assured me she will ask no more than what she needs which may not even be much (which gives credence I believe to the theory that she has found her own lover)._

_It is then that I will offer Severus a collar. He's dressing now, readying to go back to Hogwarts. I cannot imagine the rest of my life without him._

Lucius set aside the journal with a frown. The memories of that year were still vivid in his head. Despite its calm beginning, the war shook them up until they were back to the beginning. The stresses of spy work and protecting Draco took their toll and many nights ended in fights rather than a soothing moment between it all. Severus still possessed a wicked temper and a strength that would not bend to Lucius' dominant personality.

Narcissa's death at the beginning of Draco's seventh year brought them all to a standstill. Draco discovered that Lucius was a spy after demanding to know why Lucius continued to serve Voldemort and from then served Dumbledore, deciding that at least one Malfoy should stand with the light in open view. Yet despite what he intended, Draco's choice exposed Lucius to a crossroads where he had no options left: choose to disown his own son and continue to his spy work or publically change sides. The Malfoy family could not end now, not since Narcissa was gone and disowning Draco would mean that no heir would inherit the estate. No, there had been no choice.

Dumbledore took advantage of it--he brought Lucius in to help Severus at the school, teaching the older students how to duel and block curses. No Auror could be spared for the task. Lucius agreed as it kept him under security and better able to keep an eye on Draco. But despite how much more time he and Severus did and could have together, the time only brought more fights and disagreements.

He reached up and rubbed his temple. Too much time together? He thought back to all their years together and how it seemed that too much time together lead to disagreements. And something, one time, something Narcissa had said. What was it?

_Lucius watched fondly as Severus left. Just a week and then Severus would be back. He sighed and turned away from the fireplace. Looking up, he saw Narcissa watching from the staircase. "My dear."_

_She looked at the fireplace and then back at him. She coolly walked down the stairs to meet him. "Come talk with me in the parlor."_

_He raised an eyebrow, but followed. They rarely talked together, keeping to their own suites in the Manor. The only times in public they were together now were for Draco's benefit or as duty called for in Lucius' position. The parlor at the front of the house was a small, greeting room that was usually kept to visiting guests. Sparse, but nevertheless filled with comfortable seating and warm colors. He paused by one such chair as she continued to the windows that looked out over the eastern gardens._

_"It's going well, you and Severus?" she asked._

_He frowned. They never talked of Lucius' relationship with the other wizard; affairs for them were meant to be quiet. She had to have a reason, but he couldn't think immediately of what that reason could be. "It is," he finally said._

_She took a breath. "I'm glad. I know I was not the company you preferred and though I was bitter about it at first, I eventually accepted it. I am glad he makes you happy."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted," he offered._

_She waved away the apology. "No matter. It's past now. I've kept your secret and you've been completely discreet, no one knows. For that I am grateful. I would never have forgiven you if it had caused a scandal."_

_He bowed his head in respect. "So what is the matter?"_

_She was quiet for several moments, watching the gardens. When she spoke, it was quiet. "I have known you both such a long time. I know the kind of men you are and Lucius, if you don't change, it will not last."_

_He froze. What? "How do you mean?"_

_She turned to him, half hidden in the shine from the outdoors. "Lucius, you're both so strong. Men who will not bend to anyone, even their lovers. I know your relationship is unconventional and he takes the submissive role. But that is not who he truly is. A true, lasting relationship is made up of compromises. Neither of you will give those." She held up a hand to stop whatever he could say to that._

_"That's not all," she continued. "Whenever things have become difficult for your relationship, you've healed because there was someone else demanding that you will. Draco insisted we were all a family and your friendship with Severus eased out. Right now, I am here, the symbol of demands on your time--something that asks that you let Severus have time to himself."_

_"What are you saying?" he demanded._

_She smiled softly. "Compromise and a third, Lucius. It cannot be the two of you forever--it will destroy your relationship. I am leaving once Draco is of age to pursue my own happiness. Draco will be off to discover what kind of wizard he is. Then it will only be you and Severus. If wish to keep him, you need to compromise and have a balance."_

Lucius took a deep breath. Compromise. Yet Lucius had made one. Hadn't he? And it did involve a balancing part--someone who was willing to submit to Severus for a few nights. It was all they needed now. Maybe next year they could find another sub and it wouldn't be so bad ever again.

Severus ran his hand down the rope bound back of Pet. The muscles in the back twitched as Harry tested the bounds of the rope and reacted to Severus' far too light touch. In the furthest corner, Lucius was watching intensely but not quietly. Pet wouldn't--couldn't--hear it, but Severus could. The quickened breath, the slight rustling of clothing as Lucius shifted.

They'd never done this, tying Severus up so thoroughly. It wasn't something either of them treated lightly. The memories of the war were too strong. Lucius couldn't never stand to see Severus bound, fears of Severus mis-stepping and finding himself caught out. Severus couldn't stand a physical representation of the binds he had been trapped in--double spying, bowing and catering to the whims of mad men and chess masters. Wrist ties, ankle binds--those, those merely enhanced the pleasure. But anything more could not be stood.

Severus picked up the next part of the rope, hanging down from Pet's collar bone where Severus had put in a knot. This was not in his strengths, hence the little extra knots and lack of proper grace in the criss crosses, but Pet would be bound in the end. So far, Pet's ankles, legs, and trunk were bound. His cock was heavy and leaking, silently begging for what Pet was unable to, gagged with a soft, leather bit. It proved that though Severus was far from expert, it was enough to give Pet some satisfaction.

One arm was bound down and then back up, the rope twisting in a spiral up and down. It reminded Severus of a deadly poison he'd brewed years ago, pleasantly deceptive. The rope crossed itself across Pet's chest again and Severus repeated the spiral pattern on the other arm. He finished the tie with a few wraps around Pet's neck, raising his chin, completely on display now. 

He waved his hand and Pet turned, allowing Severus to see the front. "Lovely," he said. In the background, Lucius shifted again.

Severus removed the bit and gave some water to Pet. "Now, tell me. Are you able to breath? Can you still feel all of your limbs?"

"Yes, sir," Pet rasped. Severus checked the clock on the far wall--he hadn't realized that it had taken so long.

He waved his hand again and Pet was now flat on his back on the bed. He picked up the waiting dildo--eight inches long and three inches around. It was charmed to move on its own according to one's preferences. He removed the thinner plug that he had put inside Pet's arse at the beginning of the scene to prepare Pet and swiftly replaced it with the dildo. Pet arched into it, arse opening and willingly taking the entire dildo. Severus patted it once it was inside and Pet moaned. 

"You look so beautiful like this," Severus said. "Bound for me and completely open."

Pet shivered and Severus left that thought for the time being, remembering Pet's fears. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now. And you will be completely and utterly unable to escape." Pet's cock twitched. Severus chuckled. "Yes, you like that, don't you? Knowing that I have completely removed your ability to do anything."

Pet sighed, a sound full of lust and peace. Severus smirked and Lucius' breath quickened. Severus spared a moment to wonder what now had piqued Lucius' interest--his words? Pet at Severus' mercy? Pet being bound?--and resolved to talk it out later. Somehow, despite his promises to Lucius, Severus felt as though their evenings with Pet were going to be for more than two nights. Something...Severus shook his head and cupped Pet's chin.

"Are you ready?"

Pet let out a shuddered breath. "Please, sir, please. Fuck my mouth."

Severus touched the dildo and twisted his hand. It started a slow rhythm, but Severus set it higher, giving Pet no mercy. Pet arched his back and groaned. "Please, sir! Fuck my mouth. Please."

Severus smirked and straddled Pet's shoulders. He pointed his cock down, toward Pet's mouth. "Show me how good you are. Show me you're worthy of my seed."

Pet shuddered in his binds and eagerly opened his mouth. Severus slowly sank down and arched his back for a better angle. He gripped the headboard and slowly thrust into Pet's mouth, measuring his gag reflex. He swore as Pet's throat opened and accepted him in, inch by inch. Despite the watering in his eyes, Pet looked blissed out. Severus smiled. "You like this, don't you? My cock so deep inside you that I could plant my seed right inside your stomach."

Pet sighed--as best as one could with a cock in one's mouth--and his eyes glazed over. Severus set a fast, easy pace, leaving Pet room to breathe and suck in equal terms. He soothed and urged in equal terms in a quiet even tone that he was sure enhanced it for Pet.

"Absolutely lovely," he moaned as he orgasmed, spurting down Pet's throat. The muscles worked him as Pet swallowed, milking more from him. "Lovely."

Pet's eyes were drowsy as Severus pulled out and he seemed disinclined to do anything other than lay there for the rest of the evening. Severus lightly touched Pet's cock--almost purple, completely covered in precum--and Pet hissed, body tightening. 

"So close," Severus whispered. "You really do love this."

Pet's eyes were questioning behind the glaze of sub space and Severus wondered if he could ask later. For now, he reached down and physically twisted the dildo still thrusting, in and out in an even pace. "I want you to come, now. Come on, that's it, give it to me. Show me how good a boy you can be." He twisted the dildo again, as it thrust out, and silently, Pet came. His seed spilled over, not forcefully, but nonetheless explosive. His face was enraptured, flushed and thankful and completely gone to the outside world.

"Beautiful," Severus muttered.

He slowly removed the rope, soothing with a lotion as he went, and eased Pet out of the sub space. He crawled up to lay next to Harry when he was done and kissed him. "You were amazing."

Harry smiled faintly, still a little lost. "'s good."

Severus shook his head and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "Sleep. You were very pleasing."

Harry hummed and drifted off, seemingly unconcerned with anything. Severus slipped out of the room and ran straight into Lucius. "He was good."

"You were better," Lucius growled. He pushed Severus against the far wall and kissed him. "Gods, you are...you completely undid him. All of his defenses and stripped him bare." He pushed his hips into Severus', cock hard.

Severus swallowed hard. "Lucius--"

Lucius cut Severus off with a harsh, biting kiss. His hands gripped Severus' hips and pushed his knee between Severus' leg. He twisted his hips, creating enough friction that Severus' was soon as hard as him. Another orgasm was building, burning in his stomach and pressing against his trousers. Lucius was swearing in turns, breath hot against Severus' lips. When his thrusts grew erratic, he bent his head just enough so he could bite Severus' neck and they both came, hard and red hot in the hallway.

After, panting together, Severus asked, "What was that?"

Lucius frowned, eyes closed, and shook his head.

~~~

Lucius raised an eyebrow when Harry walked into the breakfast room. He had expected that Harry would leave when he woke up. Nevertheless, he called for a second portion of breakfast and set aside his newspaper. "Good morning."

Harry nodded his head. "Morning. I was just coming in to let you know I'm leaving."

"No, please, stay," Lucius offered. Oddly, he wanted some time to converse with Harry, feel the switch out. "I wouldn't mind the company."

Harry stalled only a moment longer, eyes betraying his emotions and yet, despite seeing the confusion and caution, Lucius doubted he had seen _every_ emotion Harry was feeling. "I rather enjoy company in the morning--some of my favorite memories are of mornings spent with loved ones and friends."

Harry sat and poured himself a cup of tea. "Am I a friend?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows, considering. He hadn't meant it like that, of course. He really did enjoy breakfasts and brunch and--if he could manage it--moments just after waking with others. Even if he was spending the hours with those for whom he only held contempt, he enjoyed it. There was something...open about people in the morning. But did he consider Harry a friend? Despite that they only had a few moments all told together, he found he wanted to consider Harry a friend. He smiled. "I do."

"I believe you," Harry said.

"Hm?" Lucius cut into his eggs and considered what that revealed. "I'm afraid I don't understand. How do you mean you believe me?"

Harry's mouth quirked when his own breakfast popped onto the table before him. "I've found that people are more honest if they have time to consider their answer rather than say so the moment a question is asked."

"Or they could be considering which answer you want to hear," Lucius countered.

Harry smirked. "True, but I doubt you would tell me we're friends considering how we know each other now."

Lucius relaxed fractionally. He had no time for those who were cautious or afraid of their personal desires and knowing that Harry could joke about it eased his worries. He had no warmth for those who couldn't. And he found a new emotion bubbling over--appreciation for the man that Harry Potter had become, a man who could engage in a small witty debate. "Severus is very accomplished."

Harry nodded. "He is. Not as skilled as those I've found on the continent, but he is able to make up for it for his mastery of a body."

"You enjoyed it, then?" Lucius asked.

"I did, very much." Harry paused. "Could I ask you a question?"

Lucius frowned, wondering what Harry would want to know. "I suppose."

"You don't have to answer, of course. I've noticed, though, that you two seem to be very exclusive and I wonder why, even if Severus wanted to dominate someone, you would open your relationship."

Lucius settled back into his chair and watched Harry even more thoughtfully than he had before. "It's...difficult."

Harry bowed his head. "I understand. I won't ask again. I don't have to know as after next week, I won't see either of you again except in public or at the club. I was just curious."

Lucius took a deep breath and looked away. "I find myself wanting to confide in someone and you are the first to ask such a question."

"You don't like it, that I've asked," Harry guessed.

"No. Rather, I don't mind. It's just a question that I've been avoiding and yet I should be facing it. You've become a bit of a catalyst, Harry. Or rather one part of a catalyst."

Silverware clattered. "I'm not a therapist."

Lucius frowned and turned back to Harry. He was angry now. "You're not."

"I've been in far too many situations where the sub decides to use me--or any dom--as a therapy situation. Refusing to admit that there is a bigger problem that just needing to let off some stress."

"Then for your peace of mind, I won't answer. More--I will hold true to the promise that Severus gave you. Whatever problems are happening inside this house will not affect you."

Harry stood abruptly. "Isn't it, though? Isn't that why I am here?"

Lucius blinked. "So very perceptive. How did you know?"

Harry crossed his arms. "I'm not a fool. As I said, I've been in too many situations that called for a therapist rather than a dom. I know what it looks like. Of course I enjoyed the time and Severus is an amazing dom. You are--there are times when you have a darker tone in your voice, a certain movement and I have to hold myself back so I don't just fall to my knees in front of you. I'd be thrilled to be part of anything you invited me to. However, what's going on here is more than Severus wanting to dominate someone. I recognized it from our initial meeting and from the conversations you have together when you think no one will pay attention."

"Quite a conundrum you are, Harry," Lucius muttered. "You see and observe as a dom should, yet able to sub when you wish to."

"I'm at peace with myself," Harry countered. His eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. "Maybe--you should consider that. What it means to be in touch with both sides. Not for yourself--I know you are a complete dom. For Severus, however." He set his chair to rights and took a deep breath. "I'm going now. Give Severus my thanks and if you...if you both can work out what's going on, write to me. I'd love that second night I was promised."

Lucius watched him leave. His thoughts were in turmoil. This was...not how he had planned for the conversation to go. And there had been so much in there, whether Harry had meant for there to be or not. He left the room for his study and his pensieve. He put the memories in and had a house elf fetch Severus. What was he missing?

"Lucius?" Severus asked as he swept into the room. "The house elf said it wasn't urgent, but she looked anxious." He frowned as he neared. "What's wrong?"

Lucius licked his lips and pointed at the pensieve. "Harry just left. I had an interesting conversation with him."

Severus looked between Lucius and the pensieve several times before he sank into the memory.

~~~

Harry took a deep breath as he entered his private gym. He quickly set up a training situation he had developed after the war, back when he had thought he was still going to be an Auror. Despite the skills he had from fighting Voldemort, he knew he hadn't been ready to enter the Auror corps. So he had developed a training program for himself. After his decision to not join the Aurors, he found that the situations were helpful when he needed to blow off steam. Right now was as good a time as any.

As the first challenge began, he felt his thoughts order themselves even as they continued to swirl around, like debris in a heavy wind.

He had made it clear that he was not some sort of middle man from the start and they had sworn to him that it wouldn't be that. He couldn't deny that it had been wonderful and free from complications. Severus' entire focus had been Harry and he had been careful with him. Left him with the option to safeword despite the gag and rope. He'd seen through Harry's barriers to what he really wanted, more than he had seen from their letters. Harry had never had such a lover or dom--someone who knew what he wanted without needing to say much. It was a rare talent and Harry knew to not expect that from anyone.

But Severus was a master of body language, at the subtle clues. It was part of why he had been an amazing spy in the war. He knew people, he could read them. Harry was glad to have been able to experience that. He shivered as his body remembered and reacted to the memories of being completely bound, helpless--being able to let go in a way he was often not able to. He did love being a dom--there was nothing quite like having such trust placed in your hands, knowing you were being depended upon to make the session amazing for the sub. But there was a similar release in being a sub himself.

A faux chimera--an illusion, but nonetheless lethal, thank goodness for the wards on his home that would bring him straight to the Weasleys if something happened--sprang up in his path and he gripped his wand harder.

Switches were unique in that they enjoyed both parts of the D/s world. They could find peace in taking care of others and they could also find peace in being cared for. They had a unique skill set--able to expertly give another human being something they needed and also being able to give their trust to another. Some were more dom than sub and some were vice versa. Harry found peace in both sides, never feeling one way or the other. But being one or the other, he had experienced the scene from both sides of it. Sometimes even as a watcher. He didn't mind being the voyeur, didn't mind being the exhibitionist, didn't mind being just a toy or extra for a night.

But he had always refused to be a therapist. It sometimes took him a few scenes, but he could tell when he was being used to be a sounding board, to be an unhealthy outlet for an unhealthy mind. Such scenes ended unhappily, one or both parties unsatisfied with the outcome. Because it wasn't the solution. D/s was about letting go or taking care of others, but only if both parties were of sound mind. It is not a way to escape reality.

Severus was good. He was able to take Harry apart and put him back together and Harry woke in the morning feeling more refreshed than he had felt in some time. 

But given that Severus had felt the need to take on Harry--a switch and therefore a bit more of a struggle than subs--and given Lucius' openness in the morning, Harry knew that there was something more going on.

He accepted that switches could be happy with choosing to be either a dom or sub in a stable, committed relationship. They didn't need to have both sides of their personality indulged to be happy. It was the same as with those who were bisexual--they didn't need a partner of both sexes to be happy; they could just as happy with one gender. Such bias was outdated, in Harry's opinion.

Yet between Severus and Lucius, there was something more going on. Something more than a sudden, odd need to have a sub for a night or two.

As the scenario ended, he found himself wanting to know what was going on.

~~~

Severus was confused as he pulled out of the pensieve. "There were two memories in there."

"I know," Lucius muttered. His hands were steepled beneath his chin. "Severus--" He shook his head as he fell silent.

Severus swallowed hard and reviewed his memories of what he'd seen. "Do you know what Narcissa had meant when she said that we need a balance?"

"I had thought she meant someone like herself or Draco," Lucius said. "Maybe she was hoping that Draco would give us grandchildren early and we could focus on that."

Severus straightened his back and began to pace. "I've been remembering our past, the ups and downs and separations and time together. We've not had an easy time of it, but..."

"It seems as though the past is repeating itself," Lucius muttered. "Too much time together?"

"Or, as she said, we need a balance," Severus stopped and stared at Lucius. "A third?"

"We've never had a third," Lucius said. "We've only had Narcissa and Draco. Perhaps we should simply wait for grandchildren?"

Severus took a deep breath and sat in an armchair by the fireplace. "What of last night? Do you know yet why you claimed me in the hallway?"

"Claimed you?" Lucius asked, amused.

Severus chuckled. "Would you call it something else?"

"I suppose not. I'm not entirely sure what it was, though. It was something I've not felt for a long time."

"What was it?"

"I--it was seeing you, mastering Harry and undoing him. It was beautiful. Amazing." Lucius took a shuddering breath. "Knowing that you can do that and then submit to me...it took me over. It wasn't about claiming so much as...realizing how much of your personality you're missing."

Silence fell. It was thick, cutting between them. Severus frowned. "I don't need that to be happy."

Lucius closed his eyes. "Do you know, I believe you do."

Something tight settled into Severus' stomach as he considered everything--the morning's conversation between Lucius and Harry, Narcissa's warning, their relationship and their past. "We've never had a third before on a permanent basis. You can't be sure of that." Even still, Lucius' words seemed to carry a strand of truth.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Considering everything, I feel though that I am."

"Harry is not the answer," Severus countered. "He is best suited to a relationship where he can be both--you've seen him when he is the dom. He wouldn't willingly enter a relationship if he was going to just be one."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Does it have to be him?"

Severus flushed and looked away. "Of course not."

"But you want him to be," Lucius said quietly.

Severus cleaned his throat. "If he is or isn't, isn't the actual question. Could you stand to see someone dominate me?"

~~~

_Harry,_

_We apologize. It seems as though, despite that we prefer to be level headed men and despite evidence that we can be, we jumped in without looking first. We violated the trust you gave me and there is no way to repay that. We can offer an explanation. It is difficult to put on paper so if you would be amenable, we would like if you could join us for luncheon two days from now._

_Severus_

_Severus,_

_It seems odd now, the reversal of roles. You were constantly after me to be better in control of my emotions and to think before I acted. I know why now you found it so aggravating. Maybe more for me considering why._

_Despite what happened, I do want to know why. I'll gladly join you for lunch Saturday. Noon?_

_Harry_

~~~

Severus barely turned his head to watch Lucius. His lover's face was a mask of stoicism to those who didn't know him, but Severus read the nervousness, the anxiety, in Lucius' face. His hand tightly gripped his cane and his legs were tense, just stretching the tailored fit of his trousers. Severus cleared his throat. "We can wait for another night."

Lucius' face tightened. "No. Tonight. I want--" He took a deep breath and a sip of brandy. "We need to know, Severus. I fear if we don't have the entire explanation ready for Harry tomorrow, he'll be less than pleased. And...he does deserve a full answer rather than something we've only thought about."

Severus nodded and turned back to the club patrons. Friday nights were sparse compared with Saturday, but nevertheless there were plenty of members in the club. Some of them were couples, but most were singles looking for a partner. Severus looked over each person, reading body language and clothing choices. They needed a switch--Lucius wouldn't stand to have a dom top Severus. It would be too much of a challenge to Lucius. They also needed one who wouldn't be extreme in the scene. 

"We may be better off leaving," Severus said. "It seems as though we are out of luck tonight. I do not yet see anyone who fits with what we are looking for."

Lucius made a sound that could have been a growl, but it was too quiet to discern. Severus sighed. "We should go. I feel that we found the only partner who may fit what we are looking for."

Lucius shifted anxiously. "It's not right for him."

"We could simply ask him?" Severus offered up. "If he says no, we can return here tomorrow night and see what the weekend offers us."

Lucius was quiet and Severus turned from the crowd to watch his lover. A myriad of emotions passed across Lucius' face, most of them reflecting the uncertainty they were both feeling. Severus set their glasses down on the table nearby and pulled Lucius up from his seat. "Come, lover. Tomorrow is waiting for us."

"I don't feel it's right," Lucius said as he did followed Severus, actions betraying his words. "He deserves more than some half-hearted effort."

Severus remained quiet as they walked to the Apparation point and were back in their home. He handed his cloak off to a waiting house elf. "You're afraid you'll become possessive and that it will scare him off."

Lucius tapped his cane against the floor impatiently. "I...am not sure. I am possessive by nature," he cast a longing look at the collar Severus wore, "but I find that Harry Potter likes to defy known laws." He led them into the back sitting room, quietly lit by a fireplace and with a waiting tea service. "I may find myself more comfortable than I expect with Harry topping you. Yet I am worried that if I do get upset with the situation, he will not react...well."

"He's more even tempered than you give him credit for," Severus countered.

Lucius waved his hand, ignoring the idea. "He prefers to keep emotions out of scenes. Oh, not to completely wipe them out. But he prefers that conflict be kept out of it. He prefers that the scene be free of emotions that will impact relationships."

"You're worried about scaring him off completely," Severus said. He crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "We did not promise a scene tomorrow. We invited him to explain ourselves. Nothing else and he isn't expecting any thing more."

Lucius frowned and Severus sighed. He took the few steps that separated them and put a cautious hand on Lucius' arm. "You want him, too, don't you?"

Lucius closed his eyes and looked away. "It's ridiculous. He's a mere boy--no older than our Draco. The adult he has become--we've known him for such a short time. I do not understand how it is that I feel for him the way I do."

"It is no different from how I felt when I met you," Severus said. He smiled softly when Lucius looked at him. "I remember it still very clearly. I was far too young for such feelings, but after that first meeting, I only wanted to know more, to spend more time with you."

"Is that so?"

"Don't hold it over me."

"I shall try not to." Lucius shook his head. "We shall simply have to see, won't we? How it goes on?"

"That's all anyone can do, I suppose."

~~~

Severus waved away the house elf who was still hovering over the luncheon spread out on the table. The elf--Othala--had caught some of Lucius' anxiousness and was eager that everything was just right. Severus shook his head, partly in amazement and partly in worry. Aside from himself and Draco, Severus had never seen Lucius so out of control. Lucius had barely slept in the past week and not at all last night; he ate meals sparingly and they'd not shared a scene in the past week. It was an odd turn as it was usually Severus whose emotions spilled over and out into their personal lives.

Yet Severus could not help but feel that this was the right path for them. For despite the obvious signs, Lucius seemed to be more...settled with his emotions ever since they discussed adding a third. There was still anxiousness and worry and Lucius was still unsure of how he felt for Harry, but those aside, Lucius was turning out more financial paperwork than he had in the last year and his business investments were thriving from his personal attention. The house elves were doing themselves proud with the gardens and the household. Lucius correspondence with Draco had grown and they were looking forward to a dinner in the next month with Draco and a potential future spouse--an event that had never happened before.

Severus nodded as his thoughts continued. Yes, despite Lucius' cautions and misgivings, adding a third would likely be best for all of them.

Lucius entered the room, magic vibrating with his tumultuous thoughts and yet exuding calm. "I've word from the wards that Harry should be approaching the manor within minutes."

"Ready?" Severus asked coyly.

Lucius' lips twitched. "I suppose I must be."

Severus dared a quick kiss that was eagerly returned. "Calm. He's level headed, he'll hear us out."

A house elf cleared its throat. "Mr. Harry Potter, sirs."

Lucius stalked to a chair and Severus extended a hand to Harry. "Harry."

Harry smiled nervously and shook Severus' hand. "Hello again." He looked at Lucius. "Sir."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Harry."

Harry flushed when he realized how he'd addressed Lucius and Severus smiled. "Please, sit."

A heavy silence fell as they sat and began to dish out the food. Severus looked at Lucius who was watching Harry closely. He cleared his throat. "We want to again extend our apologies. We acknowledged and even swore to respect your rules when you laid them down and we didn't."

"I'll accept the apology if you could explain to me what happened," Harry said. He looked at them both in equal turn. "I know I don't have a right to know, really, as I'm only a guest, but I do wish to know. I find myself curious."

"We actually feel you do have a right to know," Lucius said. "A good reason, actually. But we invited you today to explain what happened, before."

Harry nodded and Severus took the conversation lead. "Lucius and I have had an...odd relationship. We first knew each other at Hogwarts where we discovered we had similar interests in the bedroom." He held up a hand when Harry opened his mouth. "We realize that such an age difference was not the wisest part of our plan now, but then, it didn't quite matter. And we had such little time--Lucius was betrothed to Narcissa and by ancient wizarding law and traditional magic, we could not share a bed during Draco's childhood.

"After, of course, we reunited. But the years apart gave us maturity and strength."

"Which has now betrayed us," Lucius added. He raised an eyebrow at Severus when he turned. "Time and maturity allows one to discover who one is. We discovered that while I am by nature a complete dom, Severus is not so easily tied down to a dom or a sub."

"It's lead us to a satisfying and yet not satisfying relationship," Severus finished. "We have in the past added a third now and again to satisfy my nature, but as you sadly discovered, it may not be enough."

"In the past, we've had several destractions to keep our relationship free from arguments and distruction," Lucius said. "My marriage, Draco, the war. Now, however, it is just us. It is why I said you were a catalyst, Harry. Not as an insult, but a sign that we are grateful for."

Harry frowned. "I don't understand."

"My wife once said to me that to be at peace we would need a third," Lucius said quietly. Severus watched him patiently. "At the time, I had assumed that she simply meant that we would need someone like herself or Draco--people who ask us that we get along, people who allow us time apart. That was months ago. Almost a few years, actually. I am quite surprised that Severus and I have not yet had trouble--our relationship is marked by intervals where we do nothing but fight if left on our own for too long. Being more mature now and more prone to personal reflection, when Severus asked if we could add a temporary third as he has in the past, it stirred in us both feelings and ideas that we can accept now."

Harry put his silverware down and sat back in his chair. "You said you had been looking only for someone temporarily."

"We were," Severus said. "It seems as though Narcissa had been more insightful than either of us gave her credit for. She knew what we would need before we ever considered such an idea."

"Though not quite publically accepted, the wizarding world does allow for a relationship between three people," Lucius said. "Typically for older wizards and witches, but certainly not forbidden from the young. In the ancient laws, in the days none remember and only existing now in record, there were certain rituals that called for three magical folk to bind together. We prefer one partner, now, but it is not unheard of to have two."

"What Lucius means to say that this is our explanation and an...offer," Severus said quietly.

Harry looked between them both, forehead furrowed in thought. "I think you jumped ahead of me. I wanted only an explanation."

"They're one and the same, really," Lucius said. "We need a third. Without another, we concentrate far too much on each other and being intense, private men, it is difficult for us. If we have a third, our relationship would ease out."

Harry took a deep breath. "So...you were only looking for a temporary third. Before. But then you realized that just a few nights was not going to be enough." When both Severus and Lucius nodded, Harry swallowed hard. "And now you're looking for someone more permanent?"

"Yes," Lucius said.

"And you want me to be the third?"

"If you wanted," Severus said cautiously. "You complement us both and we suspect may be the exact person who will ask that we behave rather than fight over you or with each other."

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not easy to have a relationship with--I don't like just being a dom or sub. Sometimes I like just having sex." He looked at them both and slowly smiled. "And I certainly wouldn't mind doing it vanilla with you both at the same time." He bit his lip and looked at Lucius. "And I'd prefer to have your permission to dominate Severus. Though I could be happy being just a sub, I would love to have a chance with Severus as my sub."

"All things are negotiable," Lucius said with his own smile. "I confess that I am unsure how I would react to seeing someone dominate Severus, but I am eager to discover how you would manage him. What I have seen of you, I suspect that I will find it arousing. I do wonder, though, how you do when you sub for two doms?"

Harry's pupils shrank and he swallowed heavily. "I...wish to try."

Lucius chuckled and Severus sat back smugly.

~~~

Lucius nodded at the waiting craftsman and the gift was taken from his hands to be wrapped carefully. He turned to Severus. "Are you sure?"

Severus nodded once. "He may not obviously show it, but he will be pleased with it."

Lucius let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd held. Good. Now they only had to present it to Harry and perhaps later that night, take him to the club to show it off. A shiver of possessiveness ran through him at the thought.

~~~

Harry stopped just inside the dining room and looked between Severus, Lucius, and the table that was set for a sumptuous meal. Lucius played nervously with his silverware and Severus waved Harry inside. "It's all right. Nothing is wrong, love."

Harry cautiously sat. "So why the meal?"

"We have a gift for you," Lucius said. "If you'd like it, of course."

"And something else," Severus said. "We've been calling you 'pet' ever since we first asked you to join us, but as it was just a common name, we felt it was time to give you something more personal. You know where my name comes from and why Lucius and I agreed for the name. In doing some research for St. Mungo's, I came across an herb that I do not often have a use for, not since the war."

"Lovage is an herb that creates hot-headedness and recklessness," Lucius said. "You were once such a person, but now you cause the same in others. We feel it's only fitting if you agree."

"Lovage," Harry mused, obviously testing out the word in his head and how Lucius had said it--with a verbal caress. "It does fit, I suppose."

Severus nodded. "We thought so." He looked at Lucius.

Lucius smiled and removed a cloth from a box that had been waiting near him. He opened the top of the box and presented it to Harry. "This is yours, if you wish it to be."

Harry looked at Severus, whose face was closed off, revealing nothing and yet everything to those who knew him. His anxiousness set off Harry's as he reached for the box. He took a sharp breath when he finally saw the detail on the collar, chocolate brown and sturdy and set with a plaque with his new name and the names of his lovers. "Mine?"

"Yes," Lucius said quietly.

Harry smiled. "Yes." It had been only a handful of months, but he was sure about this, about their unconventional relationship. He slipped off his seat and knelt down so Lucius could buckle it on him. He hummed happily when it finally lay securely around his neck.

Severus' eyes were dark when Harry stood. "I want you. Now."

Harry smirked and coyly looked over the waiting meal. "But the food--"

"Will stay warm," Severus growled. "Over here, now."

Harry's breath hitched as he walked over. Severus looked him up and down. "Present your arse to me, hands flat on the table."

Harry quickly complied, removing his trousers, pants, and shoes to keep them from getting in the way. Severus was soon behind him, running a hand smoothly down Harry's cheeks. A series of smacks landed, each varying in strength, causing Harry to go from hard to painful in moments. Lucius' eyes were dark as he watched them. "Do you know what you look like--face red and wearing our collar? I did want to take you to the club tonight to show you off, but I don't think I could do so. I want to keep this night just for us."

Harry shook with the force of the words and he whined when Severus began to open him quickly. "Hush, Lovage." His name, the name his doms had chosen for him. He shuddered in pleasure. "I'm going to fuck you, claim you, and then you will show Lucius' your appreciation with your mouth."

Lucius smirked and sat back, opening his legs for Lovage to see how hard his cock was, outlined by his trousers. Lovage whined and pushed his arse out, begging for it. "Yes, just like that," Severus growled. "Show me how much you want it."

Lovage spread his legs wider and Severus wasted no time in pushing in, hard and fast and utterly delicious. The table shook with their efforts, the shaking china sounding like a hymn to Lovage's ears. He panted and wiggled and squeezed and he soon had what he wanted--Severus spilling deep, deep inside him. Breathing hard, Severus then sent him with a hard spank to Lucius who raised an eyebrow in challenge. Lovage, hands shaking, reached for the seam holding the cock inside Lucius' trousers and his mouth watered when he finally had Lucius' cock in hand.

"Make it good," Lucius said quietly. "Show me how much you appreciate your gift. Show me why you deserve it."

Lovage grinned--he did love a challenge.

~~~

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry and then looked at Severus, intention clear on his face. Harry smiled and set down his dessert spoon. "Asphodel."

Severus froze and looked between Harry and Lucius. In the early days of their new relationship, they had discovered that it was best that Lucius not be present when Harry topped Severus. Though he didn't mind and once in a while joined them, Lucius' possessive side did not like to see the role reversal. Harry had had misgivings as he felt that keeping one partner out of activities the other two shared did not make a comfortable situation, but time had proven otherwise. On balance, there were nights when Lucius and Harry had a scene or two without Severus (who was likely in his potions lab, researching and brewing and did not want to be interrupted).

"I believe it is your turn to show how much you appreciate that Harry has joined us," Lucius said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Severus nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. I do agree."

Harry grinned. "Good. Then you will lead the way to the bedroom and find the toys you'd like us to use on you tonight."

Asphodel shuddered and stood. Harry followed him first, eager for a chance to completely undo Asphodel with Lucius, and Lucius followed more sedately, patiently, the calmer of the two. The walk incensed their want so that by the time they were in the bedroom, there was little thought left but for the scene. Asphodel opened the closet where they kept their items--a humble collection, but nonetheless exciting. Asphodel ran his hand over each of the items that were set aside for him (he and Harry had separate toys out of respect and there were some that they all shared) and after a few moments, chose several items.

A blindfold, a cage, and a leather flogger.

Harry let out a shaky breath and looked at Lucius. A silent conversation was held and an agreement made. "Strip," Harry commanded, "and stand by the cross."

Harry blindfolded Asphodel and put on the cage when he was ready and then secured Asphodel to the bindings. Asphodel let out a heavy breath and nodded. Harry eyed the smooth back in front of him and raised the flogger. As he was measuring out the hits, Lucius joined him, his steps masked by the sound of the flogger. After twenty hits, Lucius took over. Asphodel shook when Lucius' first swing hit, sensing the change in hands. Several times more they changed and soon Asphodel was lost and unable to tell them apart.

Lucius kissed Harry's temple. "Very good."

"We should do this again," Harry said. "I think he likes it."

"He did go under faster than usual, yes," Lucius said, narrowing his eyes. He reached up and pinched one of the rising welts and Asphodel moaned. "Interesting."

Harry ran a hand along Asphodel's side and hummed thoughtfully. His hand skimmed toward Asphodel's front where his cock was soft, unresponsive. It twitched when Harry touched it, but having remembered the cage, it didn't do anything else. "Beautiful."

"Very," Lucius said quietly. He looked between Severus and Harry. "Lucky me."

Harry flushed in pleasure and pride. "Sir--"

Lucius smirked. "I do love how willing you are to defer to me."

Harry turned to Asphodel and kissed the back of his neck. "Ready?"

~~~

Later that night, Harry caught sight of himself in the mirror on the way out of the bathroom. He ran a hand along his collar and smiled. He traced the letters of the engraving. _Lovage. Sub to the Masters Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape_.

"Lovely," Lucius whispered behind him. Over his shoulder, Harry saw Severus watching them. "All ours."

Harry nodded. "Yes. And all mine."

Severus sighed and rolled onto his back. "Come back to bed."

Harry laughed as he ran to the bed, Lucius on his heels.


End file.
